What's in a Berry?
by AnimeXCats333
Summary: What would have happened if the Gamemakers and Snow had NOT tolerated the berries? P.s guys I changed the name, this was originally 'The Modified Hunger Games'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Our version of THG. Has FinnickXKatniss, don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I, AnimeXCats333 and the girl in the window do not own THG. We just enjoy using the characters

**WARNING: The use of the word "fuck" and various abuse methods may also be mentioned.**

Leave a review! And you'll get a BIG HUG :D And maybe, a chapter tomorrow XD

Chapter 1: The Threat.

My name is Katniss Everdeen and I've lived on this Capitol-owned world for 17 years. I was from District 12. I now live in the Capitol, as a prisoner. Why am I a prisoner? Because I tried to get my partner and "boyfriend" Peeta Mellark along with me out of the games, alive. Which was a big mistake. We were betting on the fact that they needed a victor. But we were so wrong. How's a girl have to deal with the Capitol, Snake Snow and a guy problem? Only me.

-Flashback-

_The berries glisten in my hands against the setting sun._

_I give Peeta a final goodbye and we begin to count to three. _

"_One."_

_What if I'm wrong?_

"_Two." _

_What if they just kill us now, for this act of independence and rebelliom?_

"_Three!"_

_I can't change my mind now. _

_I lift the berries to my mouth, when suddenly something hits Peeta in his side. Peeta falls to the ground and I scream his name. "Tra…nqui…lizer." He manages to say before he passes out. Then I feel the dart pierce my skin._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! The victors from District 12 are-"_

_are the last words I hear as I faint._

_When I wake up, I come face to face with President Snow. I am chained to a chair, a luxurious one no doubt, but probably laced with hidden weapons should I try to escape._

"_Miss Everdeen, you have presented quite a problem for me. You see, for the past Seventy-three hunger games, we've had one victor, without fail. But then along come you and Peeta, and the Gamemakers are faced with an impossible decision- let there be two victors, or have none, and let the citizens scream for my blood. And of course there is the problem of a rising revolution."_

_His gleaming eyes never once leave me. I swallow hard._

"_Where's Peeta?"_

_He gives a half-amused smile and signals to a guard. The guard wheels in something, probably a statue, covered in a white cloth endowed Roses. Snow himself lifts the cloth off- and presents an ice statue._

_At first I am dumbfounded, until I recognize the face on the statue._

_Peeta._

"_Oh don't worry, he's very much alive, just exceptionally vulnerable. You do realise that if this statue were to break, he would be as good as dead, don't you? This ice is a wonderful invention of a Capitol scientist. It will not melt like normal ice, and can be used to perfectly encase and preserve a person. But it also melds with the person. Should I break a piece of it, the person inside will be very much aware of the pain."_

"_What has this to do with me?" I manage to say without completely breaking down. _

_The president gives an ominous laugh. "I need you to deal with the revolutionaries. It will be very simple, you see, for them to lose the incitement if the spark that ignited them were to be destroyed. I offer you a choice; willingly become a citizen of the Capitol and never returning to District 12. If not, I fear that a careless Avox while cleaning it may accidentally fracture this ice statue, in all the __**right **__places. Not to mention the coal mines may have a few… __**problems**__… over the course of the year."_

_His words hit home. Gale and Peeta. Ignore the president, and these two will become a thing of the past. My best friend and hunting partner who always understands my mind, and that special boy with the bread, my star-crossed lover. I need them both._

"_I accept your offer." I say tightly, but my head spins with all the thoughts storming through my head, like a nest of tracker jackers. My sweet little Prim, all alone back home. And fuck, with my mother's state, what will she do? Gale will not take to this kindly. He hates the Capitol. How hard will this hit him? And who knows about Haymitch? Haymitch! If I can just see him before he leaves, he could tell Gale and Prim my last words to them. _

"_I believe we have an agreement then. I will make arrangements for your citizenship. The guards will escort you to your room. Your prep team awaits."_

_I stare at him, raising my eyebrows._

"_The interviews, my dear Miss Everdeen, where I will be making a public announcement regarding your stay."_

"Katniss? Please put down your notebook." Venia instructs. Her voice snaps me out of my nostalgia and I, reluctantly, put it down. Octavia rips off the strips on my legs and arms, apologizing for the pain. Flavius smiles tightly and continues tying my hair in that perfect side-braid Mother first tied.

I hate it here. Why are they all awkward around me? Where's Cinna? I would even choose the Hunger Games arena right now over this place. Mother? Prim? Buttercup? How are all of them right now? HAYMITCH. How is he?

I fucking hate you, Snowtard. Once I get free, I will fucking torture you in many ways. I'll burn, pump you with water, cut, and torture you because **no one **keeps me away from my family or **threatens **those I love.

"Katniss?" Cinna's voice travels. "Cinna!" I run into his arms. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I was enlisted to dress up our beautiful victor," he smiles, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes. I silently quirk my eyebrow, and he, with practiced ease, leads me to see my "beautiful, public-approved and Capitol Star-gushed" dress.

"Listen," he whispers, "whatever happens, be prepared for the worst." In a much brighter tone, he begins blathering about the dress, leaving me to digest the information.

What is it this time?


	2. Chapter 2

Bipolar Finnick and Naïve Caesar

AXC333:

OKAY! SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING SOONER! IM SUCH A BAD GIRL :( WELL HERE IT IS! TQ

TGITW:

HELLOOO :DDD we'll try to get this up earlier, cause now's kinda like our hols so yep R&R! (Read and Reviewww)

ENJOY!

I am ushered into the dazzling ballroom. These Capitol people seem to live for over-doing things. Glass chandeliers hang from the ceiling, the light refracted from them splitting into a thousand places. Polished marble from the floor to the ceiling. Red velvet curtains drape majestically over the tall, clear windows. Jewels of every shape and colour adorn the luxurious furniture, and the people. Exotic food from steamed peacocks to roasted crocodile and drinks from the purest water to the most intoxicating wine. All served on mahogany tables which, despite the situation, makes me smile a little. I think I even see a knife mark on one of them, causing me to snicker.

Then I see him, and it's all I can do to not gape at the alluring Finnick Odair, dressed to the nines in possibly the most perfect tuxedo I have ever seen. Despite it being blue, it seems to make those eyes of his stand out even more. Now don't get me started on his eyes. Those eyes which apparently many swoon over, myself included (don't tell him!), those devastatingly shocking eyes glance up to me.

Seeing me, he sweeps up to me with grace that only he could manage. "My dear Katniss, how wonderful it is to have you join us! You look like Aphrodite reincarnated, shocking perfection, though I'm not sure if that's legal. Peeta is a lucky man." His eyes rove me and he flirts seductively. About a hundred women faint, apparently only having heard the second sentence.

"Wow, I never knew the playboy would know about Aphrodite. Perhaps that is a brain underneath that bronze mop." I shoot and walk away. He instantly switches from flirtatious to dark and seductive and his arms wrap around my waist. He purrs, "Now now, kitten, don't just run away like that. How about a dance?"

Oh this is just fucking great. It's taking all my willpower to not go weak in the knees and blush a million different tones of red. I try telling my body to just quit with the stupid reactions, but I'm not getting through. I'm dangerously close to really becoming putty in his arms when an announcement signals it's time for us to head into the auditorium where I will be introduced as a member of the capitol.

Out of the frying pan and into the bloody fire.

Not to mention Finnick refusing to let go of me as he walks me into the grand auditorium. I struggle a little, but he gives me a sideways glance. And the look in his eyes is serious. Not anything like the Finnick I just saw. It's a serious Finnick that's telling me to stay put, and obey. So I play along with him.

I'm invited up on stage, where Caesar Flickerman waits, this time his clothes taking the colour theme of indigo. I curtsey, and am instantly taken into a conversation regarding my "absolutely astounding masterpiece of a dress". I smile, and do my best to look interested. I'd hate to think about what would happen to him if I show my utter boredom regarding the topic of the chat.

Then finally, he moves on to the thing I dread.

"So, word has it that you and Peeta will be staying in the Capitol from now on as citizens!" He declares so enthusiastically, it nearly makes me sick. Prisoners, my dear Caesar, would be more accurate.

Of course, the crowd falls into hushed murmurs, which slowly erupt into cheers and excited voices. What am I to them? Some sort of tourist attraction? A museum exhibit to be hidden away in a shelf when I am used and old?

Still, Snowtard's threat still looming over my head, I give them possibly the most plastic smile I've ever felt on my face. Not that these buffoons would notice any difference.

"My god Caesar, word hardly stays secret here in the Capitol does it? Well yes, to our delight, we will be living in this Capitol as a fellow citizen from now on. We are both absolutely honored by President Snow's generous offer, and on the behalf on Peeta, I would like to thank President Snow. " I say, trying my best not to spit out the last one. Thank you my fucking foot.


End file.
